


A New Day In The Sun

by TheresaWritesStuff



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheresaWritesStuff/pseuds/TheresaWritesStuff
Summary: Adam makes Belle breakfast in bed the morning after the curse is broken





	A New Day In The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post some of my old Beauty and the Beast fics. These were some of my first ventures into fan fiction. They may require editing... :X

Adam awoke with a start, immediately feeling disoriented. He struggled to place the feeling. He knew  _where_  he was, but there was a split second where he wasn’t quite sure  _who_  he was. He looked down to see his own human hands before him. A smile of relief spread across his face. It wasn't just a dream after all. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, his feet hitting the cool floor a second later than what he felt they should have, and made his way to his bedroom window.

The faintest hint of dawn was beginning to seep into the horizon. He really should be more tired, he thought to himself. Everyone in the castle had stayed up well into the night talking, telling stories, getting reacquainted with loved ones. Several of his staff’s newly reunited family members had stayed the night at his invitation. Having everyone there chatting around the fire the night before had felt nice. Comfortable even. He’d even managed to get a laugh out of everyone at one point. That was something he certainly never expected to experience. But then, he never truly expected to be human again. This new life was bound to be full of surprises.

Abandoning any efforts to try and go back to sleep, Adam got dressed, washed his face – pausing a moment to get used to the face staring back at him in the mirror – and made his way down to the stables. He never did get the chance to say hello to Phillipe in all the excitement yesterday. He’d grown rather fond of Belle’s family horse during the time they’d spent together. Phillipe had proven himself quite the intelligent horse and an even better listener. Making his way through the kitchen, Adam grabbed a few carrots for his equine friend.

“Hello Phillipe,” Adam greeted quietly as he walked into the stables.

Phillipe poked his head out of his stall, tilting his head inquisitively as he assessed him.

“It’s Adam. I know… I’m a little shorter than you remember…”

Phillipe sniffed Adam’s outstretched hand, then stuck his head out a little farther to smell Adam’s coat, then Adams ears. Adam laughed as Phillipe tried to give his hair ribbon a friendly nibble.

“So you do recognize me after all. I thought you might. What do you say to a walk about the grounds before breakfast?”

Phillipe’s ears perked forward at the word _breakfast_.

Adam and Phillipe strolled the grounds of the castle as more light began to tint the horizon. He fed Phillipe carrots as they walked, telling him all that had transpired in the past 24 hours.

“I still can’t get over it, Phillipe. She really loves me? I mean, she must because here I am talking to you looking as human as ever but still…  _Me?_ … I want to thank her somehow for…coming back…For loving me back…I feel so silly. Do you have any ideas?”

Phillipe nibbled at Adam’s coat pocket, checking for more carrots.

“I suppose I could try to make her breakfast… Breakfast in bed? Not too forward at this stage, do you think?”

Phillipe snorted and gently butted Adam’s shoulder.

“Alright. But if she doesn’t like it I’m blaming you,” Adam chuckled.

Phillipe back in his stall for the morning, Adam made his way back into the kitchen. The sky was now streaked with golden rays of dawn which spilled into the kitchen. Adam had never really needed to cook for himself, but Mrs. Potts had managed to teach him a few basic kitchen skills when he was a boy as a way to keep him occupied and out of mischief. He managed to toast up a few pieces of bread and scrambled some eggs, carefully fishing out the pieces of shell before cooking them. He was clumsily chopping some fruit when Mrs. Potts made her way into the kitchen.

“Your highness! You’re up awfully early this morning,” she greeted, a note of surprise in her voice.

“Couldn’t sleep any longer.” He shrugged. “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“No dear. I’m up every morning at this hour to make the tea. Turns out a body’s internal clock is the same no matter what form you’re in,” Mrs. Potts assured him. “It was nice not waking up in a cupboard this morning.”

Adam nodded understandingly, keeping an eye on the task in front of him “…Is there a trick to this chopping thing? I’m still getting used to having normal sized hands.”

“Let me show you.” Mrs. Potts smiled, taking the knife from him and demonstrating a proper chop – one less likely to remove a finger.

“At least you still  _had_  hands,” she teased.

Adam smiled meekly and thanked her.

“Would you like to wait for me to get the tea going or shall I just send some up to Belle’s room when it is ready?” she asked with a wink.

A blush began to creep across Adams cheeks. Was he really so obvious… “Just send it up when it is ready. Don’t want the eggs to get cold…” he mumbled shyly, quickly taking the tray and exiting the kitchen.

As he made his way to the east wing, he marveled at how big the castle felt. Or rather how small he felt. Feeling comfortable in his own skin might take more time than he thought.

Making his way down the hall, he noticed Lumière gently closing the door to his room as he snuck into the hall, dressed only in a night shirt.

“Morning.” Adam greeted slyly.

Lumière jumped at the sound of his voice. “Master! I did not think anyone would be awake yet. I was just going to fetch myself a drink…”

“Mrs. Potts just started making a pot of tea,” Adam replied.

“Ah! Tea. Très bien. I’ll go fetch a cup.” Lumière started to make his way toward the kitchen.

“Lumière,” Adam said, catching him before he got far from the door. “You may want to put on some pants first…”

Lumière laughed sheepishly. “Good thinking, my prince.”

“Tell Plumette good morning for me,” Adam called over his shoulder with a smile as he continued on his way.

When he reached the door to Belle’s room he paused, considering his options. He ultimately decided instead of risking waking her, he would quietly enter and leave the tray on the table for her when she woke up. He took a deep breath to quiet the butterflies that had suddenly crept into his stomach, and carefully turned the handle to her door.

He was relieved to find Belle still asleep as he padded his way across the room. He admired the way her disheveled hair softly fell across the pillow, thinking how positively angelic she looked while she slept. Adam gently placed the tray onto the table and turned to write a note for her when she woke.

Suddenly he heard a startled “Ah!” and felt a pillow hit the back of his head with a solid ‘thwump!’

“Ow…” he complained as he turned around to face her.

“Oh! Adam it’s you. I’m sorry. You startled me…” Belle apologized, seeing his face as he turned to her.

“It’s alright. I’m still getting used to the new…well, old look too. I knew I should have knocked…I’ll go. Let you get ready…”

“No. It’s fine, really. Stay,” Belle pleaded, catching his hand before he could walk away. “What were you doing in here so early, anyway?”

“I made you breakfast,” Adam confessed, sitting on the edge of her bed.

“Breakfast? I didn’t know you cooked.” Belle smiled, impressed.

“Well that might be up for debate. But I wanted to thank you for…um… You know…” Adam rubbed the back of his neck and looked away “For coming back…”

“Of course I came back. I love you! I wasn’t about to let them…” Belle started but trailed off when Adam’s eyes met hers. “Thank you for making me breakfast. It was very sweet of you. Would you like to join me?”

“I don’t know if I should…it might not be proper for me to…” Adam stammered.

“Adam. After all we’ve been through, to hell with proper. It’s only breakfast. I just happen to be in bed. You’re fully dressed. You can sit on top of the covers if that makes you feel better. Now do you want to join me or not?” Belle chastised, her lack of sleep beginning to show.

“Yes please,” Adam replied shyly, an eager smile blooming across his face.

He kicked off his shoes and made his way under the covers next to her as she handed him a piece of toast.

“I love you too, by the way.” He grinned, kissing her forehead.

“I know.” She smiled, snuggling against him. “Do you think you could make me breakfast tomorrow as well?”

Adam laughed. “As you wish, my darling.”


End file.
